


Love on the FM

by Tattoolwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Drama, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Radio, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattoolwt/pseuds/Tattoolwt
Summary: Harry and Louis are the hosts of the widely popular morning radio show "Breakfast Boys" where they banter around, play their favourite tracks, and talk about life together for thousands of loyal listeners to hear. Although  life may be messy from time to time, they always find a way to get through it one way or another.Love is inevitable.The question is not if, it's when.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my new book! I don't have an update schedule for this at the moment, but I'll do my best to update consistently. I hope you're all staying safe and practicing social distancing, this situation is weird and tough on all of us and I hope you're all doing what you can to stay positive. Lots of love xx

"Hello and welcome! You are listening to Breakfast Boys hosted by me, Louis Tomlinson, and... Some random curly-haired dude I found on the curb."

"My name's Harry, and my hair isn't even that curly anymore, Louis. Drop it, will you?"

"Your Facebook photos tell a different story, dear Harry." Louis teased, laughing when Harry gave him a 'watch it' look across from the other side of the desk.

"Whatever, I rocked those curls." Harry sent a wink his way as he said it, making Louis snort.

"Anyway, people are not listening in to hear us talking about your former curly head." Louis said into his microphone. "What we are going to talk about however, is the unacceptable way that Harold here buttons his shirt."

"Not this again," Harry groaned, leaning back in his office chair.

"We went over this just before going on air today," Louis continued, acting as if he had not heard Harry. "This boy insists that you should button your shirt bottom to top."

"You are!" Harry butted in. "How else are you supposed to know that you haven't misbuttoned anything?"

"You button it from the top like an adult and you don't misbutton the shirt because you have been buttoning shirts for like fifteen years," Louis shot back, Harry put a hand to his chest, looking deeply offended.

"So," Louis continued, poking his tongue out to Harry teasingly. "We will do a poll on our twitter, its @ BreakfastBoys, and you can vote there whether it's top to bottom, or bottom to top. Please let us settle this once and for all."

"What he means to say is so that you can show him why he's wrong and I'm right," Harry added.

"Or why I'm right and Harry here is a dolt."

"Oh, shut up Louis." Harry laughed, chucking a mini carrot from the bag that he had been snacking on. It hit Louis right in the middle of his forehead.

Louis gasped over exaggeratedly, "ow!"

Harry only laughed, having to lean back so that the sound was not too loud for the listeners.

"For the benefit of the radio, Harry just chucked a carrot at me, totally unprovoked too." Louis said into his microphone.

"Oh you big baby," Harry dismissed, making a show of putting another carrot in his mouth with a cheeky smile on his lips.

Louis was about to respond when Harry interrupted him.

"Ha! Bottom to top is in the lead with 82 percent versus top to bottom on a teeny tiny 18 percent." He sent Louis a pout across the table. "Sad."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You may be cocky now, but you won't at the end of the show when I win and you lose."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Lou." Harry teased.

"While I go over and smack Harry with the carrot that he threw at me, here are this morning's first song. We are starting out calm and easy with Boston by Augustana, enjoy!" Louis pressed some buttons on the mixer table in front of him, leaning back in his chair with a yawn as the soft tunes of the song filtered through the speakers.

"For the record, that carrot wasn't even hard." Harry said, taking a last sip of his now borderline cold coffee.

"Shut up or I will stuff your mouth full of the stupid vegetable." Louis grumbled, giving Harry the finger when the younger man laughed.

"Someone has not gotten their morning coffee, I see," Harry said.

"No," Louis grunted. "I didn't have the time because they were doing some stupid road work and I got into the worst queue and didn't have time to swing by the coffee shop on my way to work."

"Aww poor wittle Lou," Harry said in a baby voice. "It's not easy being a grown-up."

"I swear to the high heavens, Haz, I will smack you."

"Fine I'll stop. Lucky for you, though, you told me about that roadwork last week. I suspected that you would forget about it, because I know you, so..." Harry said just as the door opened and an assistant came inside with two take away coffee cups. "I asked Ella to take a trip to the coffee shop down the street and buy you some, as well as a refill for myself."

Louis sat up straight, giving heart eyes to the cup placed in front of him and taking a sip.  
"Is this-"

"Dark roasted coffee with milk and almond creamer, just as you like it." Harry nodded, smiling at the assistant as she placed the other cup in front of him. "Thank you so much, here's the money." He reached into his pocket and took out some notes, giving them to her.

"No problem Harry." She smiled, exiting the room.

"And we are back on air in three, two, one..." Harry rolled his chair closer to the desk. "Welcome back, I hoped you enjoyed the song. It's one of my personal favourites."

"And I have now forgiven Harry for being wrong in how you button a shirt, because he just bought me coffee, my morning is saved."

"Hard to forgive me for something I'm right and you're wrong in, babes," Harry chirped, sending him a wink from the other side of the desk.

"Shut up, you curly fry."

...

"That was a good show, wasn't it?" Harry said, cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

He and Louis were sat together at the diner with twenty-four-hour breakfast, as they did after every show. Harry had pancakes, as he always did, and a chocolate and raspberry shake. Louis had French toast wit strawberries and a pot of steaming hot tea.

Louis nodded, "it was, counting out the vegetable you threw at my face... And that you won the button a shirt debate which, for the record, is still top to bottom no matter what anyone has to say."

Harry laughed, throwing his head back in that sort of hearty and joy filled laugh, it was Louis' favourite. "The carrot was really funny," he said when he had calmed down.

Louis tried to not crack a smile. "Oh yeah? How so?" He raised a brow.

"Your face," Harry giggled between sentences. "You looked as if I had smacked you."

"You did smack me! With a fucking carrot, Harry!" Louis exclaimed.

They both sat quiet for a moment before the burst out laughing again.

"I'm either severely sleep deprived or slightly mad, because that wasn't even that funny," Louis said, wiping his eyes free from the tears that were escaping.

"I'm voting for the former," Harry said as he set down his milkshake. "The bags under your eyes aren't exactly Prada, Lou."

"Oh, shut up." Louis swatted at him, albeit lazily with no real heat behind it.

"Anyway, how's the family doing?" Harry asked. "Did your sister get that puppy for her birthday?"

Louis instantly shone up. "Oh god you should've seen her face," he slid his phone of the table and into his hand, unlocking it and tapping around for a moment before turning the screen to Harry, who took it and examined the picture.

It was taken outside, presumably in the Tomlinson's back yard, the tall villa somewhat visible in the background. Louis' now twelve-year-old little sister, Grace, sat cross legged and beaming bright as the sun with a tiny Australian Shepard puppy in her lap. The dog was mostly white but with some dark brown and tan spots, one framing its left strikingly blue eye.

"Its name is Dot," Louis smiled, taking the phone back from Harry. "She loves him more than she loves me now, I reckon."

"That's so precious," Harry cooed. "Dot's eyes kinda reminds me of yours, though. Can't decide if that's adorable or unsettling."

Louis took a sip of his tea, eyeing Harry over the lip of his cup. "I'd say adorable, because I'm adorable."

"Oh dream on, Tommo." Harry rolled his eyes, snorting when Louis poked his tongue out at him. "The question here is who's really twelve? You or your sister."

"Watch it or I'll leave you to eat alone," Louis threatened, flinging a strawberry at Harry which he caught in his mouth.

Harry raised a brow.

"Is that a challenge?"

***

Harry slumped down on the sofa, shoes and all, as soon as he stepped through the door to his and his best friend's shared apartment with a groan.

"Tough morning?" Liam called from where he sat at the round dining table.

Harry only groaned again in answer.

"You're such a baby, Styles." His friend teased, setting down his cup of morning coffee and sauntering over to the green-eyed man.

"Says the one who's doesn't have to rise at the asscrack of dawn to get to work." Harry grumbled, sitting up and toeing of his boots.

"Your own fault for hosting a morning radio show, not mine." Liam mused, laughing when the younger man flipped him off over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen for his third cup of coffee for the day.

"Speaking of working," Harry said as he came back into the living room. "Do you ever do that?"

"I'm an English lit teacher, my dear Harold. I have summer holidays." Liam's smile broadened as Harry's frown got deeper. "I don't need to work for another week."

"No fair," Harry took a long sip from his cup before discarding it on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Liam only shrugged.

"How was this morning's show, by the way?" He asked, slumping down on the sofa next to Harry. 

"So you're saying you weren't listening?" Harry raised a brow.

"At six am? Hell no."

"Touché," Harry gave a small chuckle. "It went well, pretty relaxed. Got to throw carrots at Louis, so that was fun."

"Why-" Liam stooped himself. "I am not even going to ask."

"Good choice," Harry nodded.

They were quiet for a moment, then Harry looked over to his flat mate.

"Hey Liam?"

"Hm?"

"Totally irrelevant question. How do you button your shirt?"

***

Louis stood outside their diner, watching as Harry's head disappeared into the crowd of morning goers getting to work. He sighed, winding his hoodie clad arms tighter around him to try and ward off the somewhat chilly autumn breeze. Why was he always late?

As the minutes ticked by, he began to wonder if he had forgotten to pick him up. But he can't have, Louis not only told him last night, but texted him the time and place this morning to be safe. A few minutes became a quarter of an hour, which became half an hour and then finally, finally, a red Audi skidded to a stop by the curb a few feet from Louis. The passenger side's window was wind down and Theodore looked up at him, stretched across the centre console from the driver's seat.

"Hey babe, get in." He said, unlocking the door for Louis to get inside.

Louis did so, plopping down in the black leather seat and closed the door, somewhat more forcefully than necessary.

"You're late again, Theo." he mumbled, not looking at him.

"I overslept," Theo dismissed, pulling out from the curb and began driving them back home.

Or you were busy in someone else's bed while your boyfriend was at work, Louis thought bitterly as he gazed out the window, warming his cold hands between his thighs. That is, until he felt a larger hand being placed on his upper thigh, thumb stroking uncomfortably higher and higher.

"You're awfully quiet, hm?" Louis could feel the man's burning amber eyes on the side of his head. He stubbornly kept his gaze at the passing storefronts outside, taking Theo's hand and placing it on the centre console instead.

"Hey," Theo snapped, grasping Louis' knee. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I'm just not in the mood," Louis snapped back. "Leave me be, okay?"

"Is that a respectful way to speak to your boyfriend?" He asked.

Louis only stared out the window.

Theo let out an irritated sigh, but said no more, focusing back on the road.

After a few moments in the uncomfortable silence, the car came to a stop in the underground garage of the pair's apartment building. Theodore exited the car, stalking towards the stairs in a brisk pace, leaving Louis to sprint to catch up to him.

"Okay, why are you acting like such a child?" Louis finally snapped as they entered their apartment with Theo still not having said a word, only scowling.

"Because you're acting like a fucking idiot," Theo answered, his back to Louis, pouring himself some coffee.

"Excuse me if I get irritated when I've told you about a million times when to pick me up, and you still manage to be late." Louis scoffed. "You didn't have to say yes when I asked you, you know?"

"What else was I supposed to do? You sure couldn't drive yourself." Theo turned, leaning against the kitchen counter as he held the steaming cup between his hands.

"I could have taken the bus," Louis muttered, not really appreciating the stab at his lack of driver's license.

"Yeah, sure." Theo jeered.

Louis rolled his eyes when he looked away. Last time he did so and Theo saw, his cheek had been bruised. He would rather not have to rise half an hour earlier to put makeup on so that Harry would not ask questions again.

They stood in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say, when Theo's phone started buzzing. In an instant he had put his coffee down to answer the call, leaving for the bedroom. Before the door had closed entirely Louis herd him answer whoever had called with a "hey sexy."

Louis sighed, putting his face in his hands for a brief moment. Count to three, he told himself, breathing deeply to try and stop the oncoming tears.

He poured himself a cup of coffee, mostly to have something to do, when his own phone chimed in his pocket.

Haz: Ha! My roommate also buttons bottom to top, who's the greatest?

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his friend and colleague.

Lou: Oh you are the greatest and fairest in the land, king Harry

Haz: I do prefer Your Highness, but King works too, I guess

Lou: I am so terribly sorry

Haz: You're not

Lou: Duh

Harry then sent a Gif of Patrick Star from SpongeBob making Louis snort and then begin a cough-fit, having gotten hot coffee up his nose in the process.

***

Louis lay in the bed, listening to the shower running in the bathroom. He sighed, thinking the day over. He wished that he and Theo did not have to fight all the time. It was just... Sometimes he made him so frustrated. Theo had the right to be mad at him, of course he had, but now and again the things that made him mad made no sense to Louis. Was it really reasonable to get mad over not getting to intimately touch your boyfriend if the boyfriend did not want to? Was Louis not allowed to call those shots himself? Then again, he thought back to something his father had told him almost a year ago when he and Theo had become official. Theo's father was a very important man, and if Louis kept Theo happy, his dad would be happy. If Theo's father was happy, Louis' father's company went well since Theo's father was his biggest investor, which in turn made Louis' father happy. And Louis wanted to make his father happy, right?

Thinking about all of that almost gave Louis a headache. All he knew was that he was to keep his parents as happy as he could, and the best way of doing that was being together with Theo and keeping him as happy as he possibly could, Louis knew that if his parents were happy, he would be too. Eventually.

He startled out of his thoughts as the bathroom door swung open, Theo stepping out accompanied with a cloud of steam. He had nothing on but a white towel around his waist, his muscular body in full view and black hair wet and slicked back.

"Hey baby?"

"Hm?" Louis hummed, pushing himself up to lean on his elbows.

"Change of plans, I need to head out tonight. You'll be fine, yeah?"

Louis fought hard to not roll his eyes. "Yeah sure."

Theo sent him a small smile before padding into their shared walk in closet to change. Not a second later his phone vibrated where it was charging on the bedside table. Louis, being insufferably curious as he was, leaned over quietly to sneak a look.

Jen #2: I'm waiting for you babe, wearing the new set you sent me xx

Really? Louis raised a brow as he laid back in bed with a sigh. Not only was his boyfriend cheating on him, he was doing so with a girl. He knew that Theo was bisexual, but still. And on top of that, seeing as this girl was named number two, he presumably had a Jen #1 somewhere in the depths of his phone too.

He pretended to have fallen asleep when Theodore re-entered the room, he felt as that was the easiest way to go. He heard Theo take his phone and charger before exiting the room, and a few moments later the front door slammed. Louis opened his eyes again, punching the mattress in frustration as he felt tears brimming his eyes. He tried to tell himself that this boy was not worth his tears, that he should not lay here crying while he was across town possibly buried deep inside some girl. But it was just... Hard.

After a few moments he decided to text Harry.

Lou: You still up?

He put his phone next to him, gazing at his ceiling as he waited for the response.

***

Harry startled as his phone chimed, almost scaring the living hell out of him.

"Not used to someone texting you?" Liam teased.

Harry only muttered a "shut up," to him half-heartedly as he picked up his phone from the depth of the plush sofa cushions. It was a text from Louis.

Lou: You still up?

Haz: Yeah for another hour or so, what's up?

Lou: Can I call?

Harry furrowed his brows, Louis almost never called him. Certainly not at half past eleven on a regular Thursday night. Nonetheless he went into his contacts and clicked Louis' name as he rose from the sofa and walked to his room, closing the door while he waited for Louis to pick up. After a few moments the static beeps were replaced with the sound of rustling sheets.

"Lou?"

"Hey," came Louis' soft voice from the other end. Harry smiled.

"What's up? Thought you and the boyfriend were supposed to have movie night?

"Yeah no he bailed," Louis said and Harry could almost taste the bitterness in his voice.

"How so?" He asked carefully, sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"One of his one night stands texted, and he'd rather be off doing some heterosexual intercourse, which is totally fine, by the way." Louis said, almost sounding too cheery for his own ears.

"Sounds like you're totally on board with that," Harry said, laying down to rest against one of the pillows.

"I don't have an issue with heterosexual sex," Louis began.

"Oh surely not," Harry added sarcastically. "You seem totally calm."

"I do however have a problem with Theodore fucking Gallagher." Louis had gone from sad to angry as soon as he had answered Harry's call, which, a little bit better than sad, progress.

"So break up with him," Harry suggested. "The solution is not harder than that."

"You know I can't," Louis sighed.

"And you know what I think about you dating someone just cause your dad said so," Harry shot back. "It's rather mental, don't you think?"

"I can't," Louis said quietly.

"Says who?"

"Just- Drop it, Harry, okay?" Louis groaned.

"Hey," Harry tried to sound stern. Tried. "You were the one wanting to call me from the start."

"I regret every life decision up to this point."

"Shut up."

"You shut up," Louis shot back.

"You know you love me, and the sound of my voice too for that matter." Harry teased.

Louis made a sound somewhere between a sniffle and a snort. "Yeah, sure whatever you say curly."

"I told you my hair isn't even that curly anymore!" Harry protested, but laughed nonetheless.

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound between them being the sound of their breaths. After a while Louis spoke.

"Hey Haz?"

"Hm?" Harry had made himself comfortable on top of his bed, listening to Louis's smooth voice calmed him somehow.

"Thanks for, you know, cheering me up a bit."

"No problem Lou," Harry smiled. "I'll always be here for you, mate."

Louis yawned. "I'll probably head to bed, hope to fall asleep by the time Theo gets back, night."

"Good night Lou, sweet dreams." Harry said.

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

Louis blinked awake when the mattress dipped behind him. Blearily he checked the alarm clock on the nightstand, 3:54am. Just great. He had to get up in less than an hour to get ready for work.

"Babe?" Came Theodore's whispered voice behind him. "You awake?"

Louis pretended to be knocked out.

"Babe?"

Louis kept his eyes determinately shut, hoping that he would give up, and so he did. He sighed as he felt his boyfriend make himself comfortable and falling asleep, his soft snores soon filling the quiet room. He smelled strongly of beer and sex; Louis despised it.

Deciding that there where no use trying to fall back asleep, he threw the covers of him and padded into the connected bathroom, perhaps not closing the door as quietly as he should have, but what did Louis care. He squinted at the brightness has he flicked on the overhead lights, looking at his tiered and rough reflection. The bags under his eyes were not exactly Prada, that was for sure.

Grumbling, Louis undressed from the boxers and pyjama pants he had slept in and turned on the shower, again, perhaps not as quietly as he should have. When the room began filling with steam, he stepped under the spray and sighed as the hot water washed over him, tinting his skin red, just how he liked it.

When he deemed himself clean enough he turned the water off and dried with a fluffy towel before beginning his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, and styling his hair while he thought about what he would discuss on this morning's show while desperately wishing for it to be the weekend already.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, the clock already showed 4:40am, and when he had dressed in comfortable clothes and a beanie, taken some fruit from the bowl in the kitchen for breakfast on the go, and put on his shoes and jacket, he was out the door.

Just as he was about to board the bus that would take him to his office, his phone buzzed.

Haz: You feeling any better today? :)

Louis smiled, typing a reply.

Lou: Yeah a little bit, he came home at four and woke me up so I haven't had that much sleep but other than that I'm ok

Haz: That sucks, what a jackass... Want me to pick up some coffee for you?

Lou: Please

He was about to type out his coffee order to Harry when another text came through.

Haz: Dark roasted with almond creamer, yes I know you don't need to tell me

Louis smile grew, he deleted the text he had begun writing.

Lou: Owe you one, curly

Haz: Not curly anymore☹

He had a hard time trying to stop smiling the entire ride to the studio, when the bus opened its door at his stop his cheeks had started to ache from the strain.

Louis swiped his keycard and swung open the door, immediately being met with the godlike scent of fresh coffee and is that-

"Hi."

Harry's head popped out around the corner a few feet from where Louis stood. "I brought some fresh muffins too, though might as well." He held up a brown paper bag that smelled amazing, Louis' smile broadened.

"You are the best, I owe you big time." Louis sighed, plopping down in his office chair in their studio now with a steaming to go mug of coffee and a muffin.

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Harry said with a grin, biting into his own muffin.

"Shut up," Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his friend. "We're on air in five, you should get ready."

"I'm always ready," Harry protested. "You're the one arriving literally the moment before we go on."

"Only because you don't have to take the bus to work," Louis shot back.

Harry froze in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee, the mug on the verge of tipping over in his hand.

"Theo's stopped driving you here too?" He asked.

Louis nodded. "Too busy fucking someone else, remember?"

"I'll drive you tomorrow," Harry declared suddenly. "And every day after that too."

"What? Harry-"

"Lou I'm saying this with the most love possible, but you've looked like shit lately. You get up at like four every morning to take the bus here, which by the way must take the better part of an hour, and it's taking its toll."

"Harry I'm fine you don't have to-"

"Too bad," Harry interrupted. "Shut up and let me be nice, we're on air in five... Four, three,"

Louis had no more time to argue. The red lamp indicating that they were on air lit up and Harry gave him a pleading look from across the table to drop it.

"Welcome back and good morning!" Harry said gleefully. "It's six o'clock and you're listening to Breakfast Boys with me, Harry, and my darling co-host Louis."

"Good morning," Louis felt somewhat hot as he caught Harry's eye from across the table. "We are kicking this Wednesday morning off just right with Michigan by The Milk Carton Kids, enjoy!"

He pressed play on the song and leaned back slightly in his seat with a yawn. Harry raised his brow at him but stayed silent. A knowing look in his eye.

"Okay fine I'll let you drive me to work," Louis groaned.

Harry made a little victory dance, Louis thought nervously of how Theo would react when he told him.

Their show went on smoothly, and they were now entering their last segment of today, Ask The Boys, where listeners could call in with a problem and get advice from the two of them. Admittedly there were not always good advice, but they did their best.

Harry pressed line number one, moving closer to his microphone as he spoke.

"Good morning caller, who might you be?"

"Hi," Came a somewhat pitchy voice through their headsets. "My name is Jenifer and I have a little dilemma."

"And what is your dilemma?" Harry asked, voice soft as honey as always.

"Well..." the girl hesitated. "I'm seeing this guy... And we've had a couple nights together and he's super sweet. He's showering me with expensive gifts and I really want to become official with him."

"So why don't you?" Harry asked.

"I think he's hiding something from me," Jenifer said. "He only wants to see me during late nights or when he's on his business trips out of town."

Louis froze in his seat. No, it could not be.

Harry, not having noticed anything odd, pondered the matter for a second before speaking.

"Jenifer, love, I am only speculating here but to me it sort of sounds like- "He stopped himself in the middle of his sentence, eyes shooting over to Louis, seeing the horrified look on his face. "Like your darling guy is cheating with someone else," he finished in a quiet voice.

"You think?" Jenifer gasped. "So what should I do?"

"That's a tricky one," Harry said. "I think that, if I where in your seat, I would try to talk to him about it to see what he has to say."

"So you're saying I should confront him?"

"I'm saying that's what I should have done." Harry said kindly. "But I honestly can't give anymore advice but that, I hope it goes well for you."

Harry was just about to finish the call when Jenifer spoke again.

"What do you think, Louis?"

"Oh," Louis shook himself out of his trance. "Uhm, I'm afraid I don't know. Maybe do as Harry said, or don't."

"Okay I'll- uhm, I'll do that, thanks." She said, somewhat beat down before she hung up.

Harry gave him a look saying 'do you think you can continue?' Louis nodded. Harry gave him a calculating look before nodding and pressing the next line.

"Good morning caller, who might you be?"

***

"You're quiet." Harry stated as they sat across each other at their usual table.

Louis sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"I can't stop thinking about her." He admitted.

"That Jenifer girl?" Harry asked, Louis nodded.

"There is always a chance that it wasn't her you know. Just very similar," Harry tried, but not sounding very convincing.

Louis shrugged, moving his food around with his fork. "Sorry for being such a downer, Haz. I'm just..."

"A little lost?" Harry tried carefully.

"Yeah, something like that."

They sat quiet for a moment, listening to the murmur of the other diner's guests before Harry opened his mouth again.

"Look, Lou—"

"I'm not breaking up with him, Harry. I've already told you this a thousand times."

"I just think it's unfair how you put yourself through this." Harry sighed. "You deserve someone so much better than that piece of crap boyfriend of yours. You deserve someone that makes you cry tears of joy, not sadness. Someone that makes you laugh until your stomach hurt, someone that will cuddle you on the couch and watch stupid rom-coms when it's raining outside while you drink dark roasted coffee with almond creamer."

Louis let out a small chuckle, staring down at his hands cradling the cup of tea between them.

"Do you have any idea where I can find this very caring and funny person then?" He asked.

Harry stayed quiet.

"Look," Louis sighed. "I really do appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm going to keep dating Theo because that is what's best so I beg you to please drop it Haz. I'm fine," he put his hand over Harry's on the worn-down wooden tabletop.

Harry looked at their hands for a moment before meeting Louis gaze. He smiled softly at him, then nodded.

"Okay Lou, I'll drop it."

"Thank you," Louis smiled and retracted his hand. "I'll better leave, I'm going to tea at my parents house and I'd better get home and change. I think mum would disown me if I show up dressed like this." He gestured to his beanie clad head and hoodie.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" Harry said in his best impression of a posh accent.

Louis laughed. "Shut up, curls."

"That's a new one," Harry teased as they both stood up.

Louis glanced at his phone, cursing softly.

"What?"

"Bus leaves in one minute, there's not a chance I'll make it and next one isn't for another fifteen."

"Bus?" Harry scrunched his brows. "Don't be silly Lou, I'm driving you home."

Louis gave him a questioning look.

"Well I'll be driving you to work from now on." He shrugged. "Might as well drive you from it too."

Louis gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks, Haz."

***

Louis thanked Harry before climbing out of his car and slamming the door shut before walking up to his apartment building. He had barely closed the door to his and Theodore's apartment when Theo appeared around the corner into the hall. He leaned against the wall with crossed arms and a tense jaw.

"Hey, Theo." Louis said hesitantly.

"Just a 'hey,' hm?"

Louis took off his shoes and hung his jacket on one of the hooks by the door. "What do you mean?"

"No, I was wondering when you would tell me about your new boyfriend that you've been fucking behind my back."

Louis' jaw almost hit the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me?"

"I did, I have ears. But I have not the faintest clue what the fuck you're on about." Louis crossed his own arms.

"Oh my apologies," Theo said sweetly, taking his phone from the pocket of his dress pants. "Let me show you."

He held his phone out to Louis, who took it. On the screen was a picture from that morning when Louis and Harry had breakfast, their hands were touching over the table and they were smiling warmly at one another.

"Where did you get this?" Louis asked quietly.

"Oh, so he's not even going to try to deny it." Theodore rolled his eyes, snatching his phone back from Louis' hands. "Dad sent it, paparazzies caught your little rendezvous. He paid them off so that they wouldn't sell the pictures to the paper."

"I—" Louis opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Harry is not my boyfriend. He's my friend."

"Mhm, yeah." Theo scoffed. "A very touchy-feely friend by the looks of it. He drove you home too?"

"Yeah, because you won't." Louis shot back. "He's actually going to drive me to work from now on too, because Harry cares that I'm not getting nearly enough sleep."

"Well fucking laa-dee-dah, go date Harry then." Theodore snarled.

"I am dating you!" Louis exclaimed. "You are my boyfriend, not Harry, Stop being such a jealous prick, Theo. We have been doing this radio show for two years, this hasn't been a problem before so why is it such a big deal all of a sudden?"

Theodore stalked forward, crowding Louis against their front door. "Because I don't want the papers and half the world thinking that my boyfriend is some— some loose sl-"

"Some loose what?" Louis spat, not avoiding Theodore's eye. "Slut? Was that what you were going to say, hm?"

"Lou, I—"

"No." Louis put both his hands on Theodore's chest and pushed him off with all his might. "Go fuck Jenifer or something, I don't care." He said as he started to walk towards their shared bedroom.

"How—"

"Oh, she doesn't know that I know nor that I am your supposed boyfriend, don't worry." Louis willed his voice not to shake. "She called to our radio show this morning, she knows that you are hiding something, or should I say... Someone?" Louis looked back where Theodore where still standing in the hall. "You are sleeping on the couch tonight or so help me God.

"Fine," Theodore muttered, grabbing his phone and keys from the dining table, jacket over his arm as he slammed the door shut, leaving Louis standing in the middle of their living room.

As the quiet set in, so did their argument. Louis felt his eyes well with tears as the hot pain bloomed out in his chest. He stepped backwards until he hit the nearest wall, sliding down it until he sat on the floor, head in his hands as he cried.

***

Louis felt like throwing his phone across the room when he reached voicemail for the fourth time.

"Hello, you have reached Theresa Tomlinson's phone. I am unavailable to answer at this time but leave your name and number, and I will call back as soon as I can. Good bye."

Louis ended the call before the static beep had even finished.

He was about to give up when his phone suddenly buzzed in his hand, the caller ID reading 'mum.'

"Hi mum," he tried not to sniff as he dried his fresh tears with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Hi sweetheart," Theresa said. "What's on your heart?"

"I was just calling to say that I won't be making it to tea today, I'm sorry."

"Oh why not? What is the matter baby?" She asked. "Your father's newest client will be coming over, but I'm sure he will not be too long."

"No it's not that, mum." Louis fought not to start crying again, his mother's voice was so comforting yet it also made him want to go over there right now and collapse in her embrace.

"Then what's wrong, Loubear?" She almost sounded worried. 

A mother always knows, Louis thought.

"Me and Theo had a pretty big fight," he mumbled.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," Theresa cooed. "What about?"

"He—Nothing, I'll explain another time." Louis sighed. He did not really feel like telling his mum that her potential son-in-law had called her baby the S-word.

"Okay honey," she said softly. "Do you want to come over tomorrow? Gracie is really excited to show you all the new tricks she's learned Dot."

"Yeah, I think I can. No guests or surprise dinner parties though, alright? I swear I'm okay, I just want to show up in joggers and not have to wear suits because of any sort of company if that's alright."

"I promise, love." His mother smiled. "No dinner parties and no guests what so ever. Just your father and I, Gracie, and Dot."

"Great, I'll see you then mum." Louis smiled; he really loved that woman. "You can tell dad's company that I've caught the flu or something like that."

"I'll come up with something," she promised. "Now take care of yourself, and promise to call if you need me to come get you, okay?"

"I'll manage mum, but thanks." Louis smiled before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

He heaved himself of the floor with a small grunt and padded into the bedroom where he threw open the window and changed the sheets on the bed, he did not want to smell even a smidge of Theodore's scent right now. Most of all he would like to erase every proof of him living in that room at that very moment, mostly because deep down he was uncertain that he would ever even come back.

He puffed up the last throw pillow and slumped down on top of the mattress as the feeling washed over him. What if he did not return? Louis might hate even the thought of him right now, but in the depths of his heart he still loved that man dearly, and he was not sure that he could manage if Theodore where to leave him. He had become a part of his identity, perhaps an even bigger part than Louis himself. They had been together for two years, too long to even remember what he had done with his life before they met. Losing Theo would be losing half of him, or two thirds rather, and Louis would break if that happened. He knew that much.

Before his sense had caught up with him, he had grabbed his phone and unlocked it, going to Theodore's contact and began typing.

Lou: I am so sorry please don't go to her, please come home.

Lou: I promise I will be more careful in public from now on

The little notice saying that Theo had read his messages popped up, and Louis waited with mounting tension for the three little dots that indicated the other person writing, but they never came. 

And neither did Theodore.


	3. Chapter 3

Theodore Gallager's new love? The young business man seen with petite blonde on his arm as he left the towns new hotspot: X's

Has Theodore Gallagher ended it with longterm boyfriend Louis?

Theodore Gallagher: Dealing with a broken heart?

Louis felt like crying as he chucked his phone at the wall, feeling contentment for only a few seconds when he heard it crack and fall to the floor. He grabbed at his hair in frustration; torn between screaming and going to wherever Theodore was and punching him in the face.

Or both.

He had called his boyfriend no less than twenty-six times, all without any luck. He had sent a few halfway angry text messages too, albeit desperate and rather pitiful sounding ones, but he tried. He wanted so bad to be absolutely furious with him, but a small part in Louis kept repeating the year-long mantra of "breaking up will disappoint your dad and dishonour your family name" in his head.

What was he supposed to do now?

***

Harry opened his eyes with a snap as his phone began blaring the beyond annoying ringtone he had put when he got the phone at age fifteen and never changed. Squinting at the excruciatingly bright light coming from his phone, he blindly pressed the answer button.

"What time do you call this?"

Harry had not meant for it to sound so bitter, but he was pretty sure it was still early in the morning which was saying something for someone who usually got up at five.

"Good morning to you too, Haz."

Harry immediately sat a little straighter. "Lou?"

"Why yes, who else would call you at this time of day?"

"You mean night," Harry protested. "What time is it, anyway?"

"A quarter past four," and Louis did sound a little bashful now. "Sorry for waking you."

And that was when Harry noticed the small tremor in his voice. He sat up fully in bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Lou, have you been crying?"

"I never cry," Louis tried to scoff, it still came out weaker than his usually bubbly self.

If Harry had been face-to-face with him, he would have given him a 'really?' Type of look.

"Okay fine," Louis sighed. "Have you seen all the tabloids?"

"Since you woke me two minutes ago? I have not." Harry teased.

"Just shut up." Louis let out something between a scoff and a snort. "Read them, I sent you a couple."

Harry put on speaker phone and went to his and Louis' text thread to see that he had sent a few links. Clicking them his heart sank a little as the bold letters glared back at him.

"Lou... I'm so sorry." He did not know what in the world to say.

"And guess who that blonde girl is?" Louis said.

"Jenifer from yesterday's show?" Harry guessed.

"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner," Louis said sarcastically.

"That is such a dick move." Harry said. "It's absolute trash that he's famous off of his dad's company too, he hasn't even done something remotely impressive himself."

Louis only sighed. "And you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"Just before he left last night, we had a huge fight, and all because he was mad at me for cheating. Oh the irony, right?" Louis rolled his eyes, the urge to punch Theodore in his pretty face growing stronger with each second on the phone with Harry.

"That's absolute bull!" Harry exclaimed. "You would never do anything like that, ever. You're way too nice of a person."

"He also thinks that I am cheating on him with you." The sentence had bubbled out of him before he had time to stop it.

It went quiet on the other line for a few moments. But the call had not ended, Louis could still hear Harry's breathing.

"What?" He said finally. "Why?"

"Beats me," Louis sighed. "Anyway, sorry for waking you. I just had to release my rant on someone."

"That's totally fine, I can take all of your rants." Harry smiled. "As long as they're not about me."

"You're too much of an angel fairy dust person for me to ever even have something to rant about." Louis admitted with a small smile growing on his lips for the first time in very many sleepless hours.

"Are you insinuating I'm not a manly-man?"

"Oh yes, so manly-man with all of your second-hand expensive brand floral shirts unbuttoned to your bellybutton, and sparkly shoes. God forbid we forget the sparkly shoes."

"It's called vintage," Harry protested. "Style."

"Whatever, Curly."

***  
Harry pulled up to Louis' apartment complex roughly an hour later, texting him saying that he was outside. Louis texted back that he would be right out.

Autumn was in full swing, making the trees lose one colourful leaf after the other as the hours of light decreased day by day. Being a little past five in the morning the sky was still dark; the streetlights cast eerie looking shadows across the car park paving. Harry was happy he was sat in a warm car with the heating cranked up.

After a few minutes he saw a petite figure exiting the double doors and heading in his direction. He waved to Louis when the boy came into range of his headlights, who waved back before he opened the car door and situated himself in the passenger seat.

Harry's jaw dropped when he got a better look of his best friend well in the lit interior of the car.

"You look terrible."

"Well, good morning to you too."

"No I didn't mean it like that Lou." Harry hurried to say as he put the car into drive and turned put pf the parking lot. "I just mean... You've been crying."

"Well no shit," Louis huffed out somewhere between a sigh and half a laugh.

"I think—"Harry stopped himself, but the words tumbled out of his mouth either way. "I think you should break up with him."

"Harry—"

"No Lou, listen just for a second, please?" Harry watched the smaller boy out of his peripheral and when he did not object, Harry continued. "No boyfriend of yours should be putting tears of sadness in your eyes. Tears of joy, sure, but he should never do something that he knows will bring you misery. That's not a stable and good relationship and I know that you are aware of that, and I know that you're scared but... I just hate to see you sad. Hate to see him hurting you like this."

"Hazza, that's—Really kind of you to say but we've been over this a thousand times. I can't leave him, it's better for the both of us if I just remain his boyfriend. I do love him, even when he does a bit... Questionable decisions, but everyone makes mistakes, you know? His are just more prominent because of the paparazzi and the public eye.

Harry only sighed, he knew that he was fighting a losing battle so he said nothing and kept driving them to their studio.

***

Their radio show went on rather smoothly, Harry seamlessly picking up what louis was lacking in energy due to the tumultuous night he'd had. Louis was visibly down all throughout their breakfast afterwards as well. Harry, trying to be a supportive friend, pretended not to notice and chatted away as usual, feeling that whatever small piece of normal that he could provide Louis with was dearly needed. Soon it was time for Harry to go home and for Louis to go over to his family home to meet his parents and sister, and her dog, god forbid you forgot the dog.

After finding out that Louis planned to take the bus to the Tomlinson estate a few miles out of the city centre, he almost dragged Louis to his car to drive him there instead and refused to take no as an answer.

"Thank you so much," Louis smiled gratefully as the car slowed to a stop outside of the gates to the brick home.

"No worries," Harry smiled back. "I kinda like driving you around. Kind of like your personal Uber."

"You're weird," Louis said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He reached into the pocket of his pants, retracting a one-hundred-dollar bill and held it out for Harry to take. Harry only stared at him.

"What's that supposed to be for?"

"Gas," Louis stated simply. "You've driven me around a lot lately and I can't let you do that without contributing at least a little bit."

"Lou I can't take that." Harry shook his head and gave the note back to the blue-eyed boy. "I'm just driving my friend without a license around because I like his company and don't really have much else to do with my time."

Louis stared at him blankly for a moment before stuffing the note in the cup holder between the two seats and exited the car before Harry had time to react.

"See you tomorrow, Curly! Thanks again," He called as he walked backwards up the driveway, waving with a cheeky smile on his face.

Harry chuckled. "Why are you so cute?" He asked under his breath as he put the car back in drive and began the trip back home to his and Liam's apartment.

He closed the door and put his keys on the table by the door, toeing off his shoes and removing all layers of warm clothing before venturing further into the apartment.

"Li?"

He spotted the man sat at their kitchen island, an absurd amount of papers in front of him and a somewhat distressed look upon his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry went up behind him to look at all of the papers, bills as he now saw, laying haphazardly atop the stone countertop.

"We've gotten another notice on our rent Haz." Liam sighed. "We need to pay it asap or we can kiss this place goodbye.

"Really?" Harry picked up the latest notice letter and inspected it. "Well, my salary isn't in for another two weeks and neither is yours. We don't have that kind of money right now, Li."

"I know," Liam groaned, banging his head down on the counter. "I do have an idea of how we could maybe keep this place, but you are not going to like it."

"What is it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Letting Hugo move in with us," Liam said quietly.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Not a ch—"

"Harry get real," Liam twisted around in his seat so that he was facing the taller of the two.

"We can't pay this on our own, he could contribute with the rent, and I already have a double bed, so we don't even have to make extra room for him."

"I'm not fond of him," Harry muttered.

"Dude, he said you looked like a frog one time!" Liam protested. "While he was drunk, too."

"I don't look like a frog," Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. He might look like a five-year-old not getting his way, so sue him. "That's not why I don't like him either."

"Oh I'm sure it's not," Liam rolled his eyes. "Look. Regardless if you like him or not, it's either him moving in or both of us moving out."

Harry sighed. "Okay fine." Liam beamed at him. "But only if you promise to keep the couple shit on the down low, and no fucking on the couch. Or in any of the common areas for that matter, that's gross."

Liam jumped up and enveloped Harry in a giant bear hug. "I promise, couple stuff on low and no fucking in common areas, just in my room." He let go of the green-eyed man. "I promise to try and keep quiet, but I can't promise to succeed. You should see how pretty he looks when he's sucking—"

"Okay ew, stop." Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Or I'll change my mind."

Liam mimicked zipping closed his lips, but soon breaking out in a grin again. "I'll go call him immediately."

Harry could not resist rolling his eyes in fond as his roommate almost ran to his room to call his boyfriend.

***

"Louis, darling is that you?" He heard his mother call as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

He was just about to call back when a tan Australian shepherd came bouncing towards him, barking excitedly and tail going in a whirlwind behind it.

"Hey Dot," he cooed as he settled down on his knees in the foyer to pet the excited puppy. "You missed me? Yeah I missed you too, but Grace is treating you well, isn't she?"

"I am treating her very well, you poohead." Gracie said as she rounded the corner from the living room into the foyer.

"Hello to you too, little sister." Louis said as he stood back up, brushing dog hairs off of his pants. 

"Oh my apologies." Gracie put a hand over her heart dramatically. "Hello brother dearest, and I am treating her very well, you poohead."

Louis only rolled his eyes, shoving her playfully as he passed her into the living room where he was met with his mother sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire and knitting something that looked suspiciously dog-sized.

"It's a Christmas sweater for Dot." His mother explained at his raised brow. "If everyone in the family has one, I don't want her to feel left out."

Louis slumped down in the couch across from her. "Oh of course not," he huffed a laugh. His family sure was odd, or they just had too much time on their hands, or maybe both.

"Where is dad?" Louis asked, catching Dot instinctively as the small rocket of a dog flew into his lap.

"He's at work, but he's supposed to be home for lunch so I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Theresa smiled, putting her knitting needles down to give her full attention to her son. "Tea?" She asked.

"Please," Louis nodded, stroking Dot's soft fur while she dozed off on his thighs.

His mother called on a housemaid who immediately hurried off to fetch tea from the kitchen. Gracie plopped down on the couch next to Louis, looking down at her dog in his lap.

"You know, I think she likes you more than me." She said.

"Oh how surprising," Louis said sarcastically, laughing when Gracie punched him in the arm. He really loved being back with his family, they seemed to be the best cure to take his mind of Theo.

"So," Theresa began. "How is Theodore doing?"

Well.

Jinxed.

"He's... Good. I think." Louis shrugged.

Besides the fact that he's bedding god knows how many other girls, maybe even guys, who really knew?

"Lou we are not dumb," Gracie said. "We read the paper too, you know."

With a groan Louis put his head on the back of the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah he's having some other... acquaintances, I guess." He sighed.

"I'm sorry hun." Theresa frowned. "Was that what your big fight was about?"

Louis was about to say no, but then realized that would mean explaining to his mother and sister that his boyfriend of almost forever accused him of cheating with his friend and co-host while he himself was taking a booty call once every two nights.

"Yes, it was."

At that moment, a girl came into the room with a tray full of cups, a teapot, and a plate of tea biscuits.

"Thank you," Theresa smiled at the girl who smiled back before she exited once more.

It was quiet while the three of them poured a cup each, cupping it between their hands and watched the steam rise from each cup. For a while the only sound in the room was the slight clinking of the teacups hitting the saucers and the soft snoring coming from Dot.

"Lou?" Gracie finally spoke up.

"Hm?" Louis hummed, glancing at her.

"Do you still love him? Theo, I mean."

Louis sighed. "Yeah, I do still love him, very much."

"But... How?" She leaned her head to the side quizzically. "Even when he's treating you like that?"

"Love is a strange thing, little sister." Louis smiled at her. "I can't explain it."

Gracie was quiet for a moment, twirling the ends of her long dark hair around her fingers.

"Are you going to marry him someday?"

"Possibly, I don't know." Louis said. "I'm only twenty-one, Grace. I'm not really in a hurry."

Gracie shrugged. "Tell me when you do, I call shots on being groom's maid."

Louis laughed, placing the hand that was not petting Dot on her shoulder and pulled her in for a sideways hug. "Of course, I promise."

They sat chatting and drinking tea for a while, Louis maybe eating one or two too many of the biscuits, when the front door opened and closed.

"In here, dad!" Gracie called, and a moment later their father stepped into view.

. The tie was somewhat loosened and he unbuttoned the first button of his dress shirt as he sat down next to his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay day at work, Michael dear?" Theresa asked, putting her empty cup on the oak coffee table.

Michael gave a sort of grunt in response as he reached for the plate of biscuits, not offering up more of an answer. Instead, he turned his sharp eyes towards Louis.

"Are you boring Theodore, son?"

Louis blinked at him. "What?"

"I asked if you are boring him." Michael repeated. "Because I, for one, cannot see another explanation as to why he would feel the need to meet with other acquaintances otherwise."

"I—" Louis was at a loss for what to say. "I don't think I am."

He had not thought of that. What if he was?

Suddenly Louis felt the chill of anxiety creep up on him.

"Hm," Michael said, biting into his second biscuit. "Make sure to do more of an effort from now on, okay?"

"I will," Louis nodded. "I absolutely will."

Gracie gave him a wide-eyed look. "Lou—"

"No Grace, dad's right. I haven't been putting too much effort into my relationship lately."

"Maybe you should spend more time on that and less on that radio thing you're doing," Michael suggested. "It's not bringing you any good money either way, and you already know what an asset Theodore is."  
"He is not an asset, dad." Louis crossed his arms, careful not to jostle the sleeping puppy in his lap. "He is my boyfriend."

Michael shrugged.

"And I won't quit my breakfast show. I like it, and Harry needs me. He can't do the show without me."

"You should spend your time doing something more productive, son." Michael sighed. "I could be training you to take over my company after I retire like Mr. Gallagher is doing with Theodore."

"But I don't want to work a boring nine-to-five office job, dad." Louis huffed. "As I've already told you."

"So you're going to do that radio stuff until you go old, then?"

"Please, boys." Theresa said, raising her hands. "Let's not bicker, let's just have a nice family lunch together, yes?"

Michael sighed. "Yes of course, dear." He smiled at her, giving Louis a stern look before rising to his feet to go check on the kitchen staff.

Louis groaned to himself as he dropped his head on the back of the couch.

"You okay?" Gracie put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Fine," Louis said quietly. "He's just a bit much sometimes."  
"He means well."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let us just go eat, we don't have many family meals anymore so let's take advantage of today." Theresa said as she too rose to her feet. "Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so sorry Lou, really."

Louis tried not to look too disappointed at the news.

"It's fine you worry-wart. You do what you need to, I'm a big boy you know. I can take the bus."

"You sure?" Harry put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder with a sigh. "I know I promised."  
"Yes," Louis placed his hand over Harry's. "I will be completely fine, promise."

Harry smiled.

"Now go on," Louis urged. "Go nail that interview."

"I will." Harry laughed. "Then you can come to the café every night and I'll make you the best hot chocolate, maybe even with some whip."

"Looking forward to it." Louis shrugged on his coat and scarf to prepare for the brutal winter outside that had started to creep upon them. "Now I really have to go though, or I'll miss the bus."

"See you later, Lou!" Harry called after him as he hurried out the door and toward the bus stop a couple of quarters down from their studio.

He had not gotten far, however, when a very familiar red Audi slowed to a stop next to him and the window was rolled down.

Louis sighed. "What do you want, Theo?"

Theodore levelled him with a stern look. "Get in, Louis."  
"And why, pray tell?" Louis kept walking, the car keeping up with him along the street.

"We're both requested at my parents' house." Theodore said.

Louis furrowed a brow. "Why?"

"Well hell if I know," Theodore huffed. "Now get in before you freeze to death."

Louis glared at him, but opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

They sat in silence for a while before Theodore spoke.

"So, about last night—"

"Can we just not?" Louis snapped, then took a breath to gather himself. "Look. We both did wrong and we're both sorry, okay? Let's just leave that behind us and go see what your parents want and then go to the movies or something?"

Theodore nodded. "Sounds good."

After a few moments in silence, the car slowed to a stop outside of a brick estate at the edge of Lake Waypond. Louis looked up from where he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Your parents are here too," Theodore said as he put the car in park. "That's your dad's Porsche, right?"

Louis nodded slowly, confused.

Theodore exited the car, not bothering to look if Louis followed or not, and walked towards the large French double doors. Louis scrambled out of the car and followed his boyfriend inside.

His parents were here? This could not be good.

***

"No," Louis deadpanned.

"Louis, hun." His mother began, but Louis was not having any of it.

"Mom, I'm twenty-one. That is way too young to get married. No matter who it's to." Louis felt like stomping his feet and throwing his hands in the air, but he was at least going to try and act like a proper adult.

"Son." His father warned, standing tall, almost giant looking beside his dainty wife.

"I won't-"

"You are not listening to us." His father interrupted, his wife setting her small hand on his shoulder.

"Michael," She muttered, warning him to keep his cool.

Michael ignored her. "You are getting married to Theodore here," he gestured to Theo who had been standing uncharacteristically quiet during this whole ordeal. "And that is final. Think of it as a... Business deal."

Louis raised a sceptical brow. "Business deal?"

"Think about it, the connection between Mr. Gallagher and I's companies would strengthen if we were to become family, which would greatly broaden the connection to the customers and partners on both sides, earning us more money."

So, I'm a pawn in the game, again. Louis thought.

"Can't you see how great that is?"

Nope, sorry.

"And if I refuse to marry to boost your businesses?" Louis challenged, glancing between his father and, apparently, future father-in-law.

Michael shrugged. "I could always forbid you to continue with that preposterous radio thing you're doing."

Louis gaped. "You can't do that! I'm legally an adult, you can't tell me what to do or not to do."

"I can as long as you live under my roof," Michael growled. "And I will if you decide to be a difficult brat."

"Michael," Louis' mother snapped. "Stop."

"Sorry dear," Michael stepped down immediately at the sound of his wife's voice.

Louis heaved a sigh. He hated to see his parents argue.

"What's your opinion on this, Theo?" Louis turned to his boyfriend who had been observing the scene leaned against one of the walls of the living room. His arms were crossed over his chest, the muscles visible through the fabric of his silk button up.

Theodore smirked, a somewhat chilling smirk at that. A shiver sparked down Louis' spine.

"I'd want nothing more than to marry you, my dear."

Louis glanced between the pairs of eyes that were watching him carefully, trying to calculate his next move.

"Louis," his mother said in a quiet whisper.

That was all it took.

"Fine," Louis sighed. "I'll do it."

***

"Well, you look a bit wilted." Niall remarked as he stepped over the threshold to Louis and Theodore's shared apartment.

Louis only gave him a blank look before going back to stare into the blazing flames of the crackling fireplace. Niall sighed, toeing off his shoes and plopping down beside his friend on the sofa.

"What's going on, mate?"

"It's... Nothing," Louis waved his hand dismissively.

Niall gave him an 'are you serious?' Type of looks "Like shit it ain't."

Louis drew a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the yellow and red flames, finding that easier than meeting eyes with the blond next to him.

"I'm going to marry Theo," he said quietly, twisting his fingers nervously in his lap.

A beat went by, then two.

"You are going to what?"

Louis looked up at Niall's dumbfounded face. "Marry Theo," he repeated.

"No I heard you the first time," Niall shook his head. "It's just... shit, Tommo."

"Yup," Louis nodded slowly.

"Are you," Niall hesitated. "Happy about it?" He said finally.

Louis shrugged. "I guess so."

"Oh drop the bull," Niall smacked him atop the head, not hard to really hurt, but enough to get his point across. "You'd have to be blind to believe that, maybe not even then."

"Hey!" Louis protested, swatting at his hand.

"Everyone has seen the papers recently, Lou." Niall, to his credit, had some sympathy in his tone. "I don't believe for one second that this is what you want to do. It looks to me like an absurd publicity stunt."

Louis sat quiet for a moment, pulling at a loose string of his sweater sleeve before speaking.

"They are going to take away the breakfast show if I don't." He whispered.

Niall put an arm around his shoulder gingerly. "Who are?"

"My parents," Louis' voice felt thick with unshed tears. "They said that if I don't marry him, they won't let me do the show. But I love the show, Ni."

"I know you do," the blond pulled him into a hug. "I know."

"And if I leave the show, what's gonna happen with Harry? He needs the money that it brings in." Louis worried. "I just have to do it, for my parents and for Harry."

Niall sighed. "But not for you," he said.

Louis shook his head slowly.

"But... There is still more time, right?" Niall said, trying to find light in the dull situation. "We can figure something out."

"Afraid not, Ni." Louis said. "The wedding date is already set. New years' eve."

Niall gaped at him. "But that's... two months away."

Louis nodded, looking up at Niall with a weak smile. "I'll be able to keep doing the show at least, and Theo's not all bad. I'll be fine."

Niall was not too sure, but for the benefit of his best friend, he nodded.

"You'll be fine."

***

The next few days passed in a surprisingly pleasant manor; Louis and Theodore met with the wedding planner and had begun to plan their menu for the wedding, and were now on their way to look at venues for the ceremony itself.

"Hey babe?" Theodore asked, hand on the inner part of Louis' thigh as he drove.

"Hm?"

"Have you thought anything about the guest list? I mean we know the gist of how many we want there—and then the press of course."

Louis sighed. Right, the press. He could not help feeling like a doll being paraded around for everyone to gawk at his private life as they pleased. But then again, that kind of was what he had become.

"—But I was thinking that we maybe should minimize the list as much as possible." Theodore continued.

Louis furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? "

"Well... I was thinking maybe focus on close family and not invite that many friends and such."

Louis thought about that for a moment. "That's not a problem for me," he said. "I only really have two friends anyway, Niall and Harry—"

"Yes, but maybe we should limit it to like, one friend each. That Niall guy is nice enough." Theodore interrupted him.

Louis stared at the dark-haired man beside him. "You want to limit the guest list to one friend each? But you have like, a thousand. And isn't that a little too small?"

"Honey," Theodore glanced over at him before focusing back on the road. "Don't you think this day should be about us, though? Not about how many friends we have and who should come or not come?"

"Well of course. But—"

"And I really would prefer you invite Niall and not Harry," Theodore admitted. "The guy makes me uncomfortable. I suspect he has a crush on you or something."

"I can't just not invite Harry," Louis argued. "He's one of my best friends."

"Babe," Theodore and his damned puppy dog eyes and sugar sweet tone. "Please? You know I don't like him very much. You wouldn't want to ruin our special day by inviting someone I don't care for, right?"

"Of course but—"

"So you'll think about it? One friend a piece?"

And how could Louis say no to those bright lifeful eyes?

"I'll think about it." He said finally.

***

Louis lay exhausted on his and Theodores bed after a hectic day of wedding planning, listening to the shower running and Theodore singing along to a Christmas song playing on the radio when his phone buzzed.

Haz: Sorry again I couldn't drive you:(

Lou: My god Haz it's absolutely fine, really nice of you to care so much though

Haz: Bus went ok? I know you can't trust them like at all

Lou: It was fine😊 I didn't need to take it cause Theo came and picked me up

Harry's text bubble indicating that he was typing appeared and disappeared a few times until the next text came through.

Haz: ???

Louis let out a soft huff of a laugh.

Lou: Yeah, I know... Long story short he proposed today, kinda

The next few text came in quick succession.

Haz: Excuse you what???

Haz: I did not read that right

Haz: Propose like marry?? You sure not propose like a new business idea for self warming slippers or sum?

Lou: Yes propose like marry !

Lou: No fluffy slippers, unfortunately:/

Haz: Can I call?

Louis pondered that over before slipping out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall, typing back 'yes.' Not even three seconds later Louis' phone chimed and he hurried to push the green button.

"Harry I already know what you're going to say," he said as greeting.

"No you don't." Harry said.

"No?"

"Nope."

"Oh so you where not going to say something along the lines of 'don't marry him he's a prick and you can find so much better'?"

It was quiet for a moment on the other line. "Okay fine." Harry huffed.

Louis let out a small laugh. "Thought so," he said.

"While I still stand by that." Harry said. "I am your friend and will support you no matter what."

"That's so sweet Hazza," Louis tried to not feel sick as his and Theodore's earlier conversation resurfaced in his mind.

You know I don't like him very much. You wouldn't want to ruin our special day by inviting someone I don't care for, right?

Louis tried to swallow past the thick lump in his throat. Harry would be crushed if he found out the invitations had been delivered and he had not received one. He would have to tell him, but not now, not like this.

Tomorrow. He would tell him tomorrow.

***

When he and Louis had hung up, Harry felt like chucking his phone at a wall. But regarding that he really needed that and a new one would be ridiculously expensive, he sufficed with throwing his pillow instead.

Louis was going to marry Theo? Really?

Harry turned over on his bed and shouted into the mattress in frustration. He wanted to be happy for his friend, he truly did. But he couldn't. He could not be happy that Louis was about to enter a lifelong commitment with a pig such as Theodore Gallagher. A cheating, selfish prick that most likely was with Louis for his body and his connections. He was going to take over his dad's real estate firm one day after all, and if his father's and Louis' joined theirs together, that meant a fatter bank account for Theodore fucking Gallagher.

As if he needed one.

Why, Louis had asked when Harry could not help voicing his thoughts about how he did not like that idea one bit. He'd had to come up with some stupid idea of how Louis was too young to marry at twenty-one. He could hardly tell his co-worker and best friend in the entire world the real reason.

"Because I'm truly, madly in love with you," he whispered into the empty space of his quiet room.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Louis sighed, trying to keep his face neural and the corners of his lips from tugging up.

"Haz I really can't." He said. "I'm supposed to go to the bakery with Theo to choose the wedding cake after work."

"Well fuck that," Harry smiled cheekily. "I know you'd much rather sit at some dingey bar drinking beer by the pint."

Louis groaned, tipping his head back to rest at the neck rest of his chair. "Harry," he drawled out.

"You know I'm right," Harry sing-songed, laughing when Louis only rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Louis said after a beat. "I'll say something came up and that we'll have to reschedule. My mum's going to smack me when she finds out."

"Hm, no." Harry rose to put on his coat and hat. "She's way to fond of you... Her little golden boy, you are,"

"Shut up or I'll stay here," Louis laughed, flinging his glove at Harry, hitting him in the chest.

Harry caught it, poking his tongue out to Louis.

"Let's leave before you change your mind, then."

***

Two pairs of empty pints stood abandoned on the round wooden table, somewhat sticky with previously spilt beverages that had not been wiped away properly. Across from each other sat two boys, both with rosy cheeks and glossy eyes, giggling about something that most likely was not that humorous to the people around them. But then again, those people did not matter.

"But what was I supposed to say Harry? No?" Louis questioned, putting his pint down a little too forcefully, making some of the amber liquid spill over the edge and down onto the table.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "That's exactly what you should've said. No I don't want to marry some dolt who by the looks of it can't differ his right shoe from his left, mum." He imitated in a high pitched voice.

Louis giggled, hand over his mouth. "I don't sound like that, you idiot."

"Does too," Harry protested. "I've had to listen to you on the radio for the last two years, I think I have a pretty good idea of your voice."

"Yeah, sure." Louis laughed.

When he had calmed down, he sighed, lifting his glass and putting it against his heated cheek to try and cool down. "We are way too gone for it to be a Tuesday afternoon."

Harry shrugged. "Or are we just the right amount of gone?"

Louis scrunched a brow, "you make no sense."

"Or do I make just the right amount of sense?"

"What?"

"I don't know," Harry snorted. "But I'll buy the next round."

"Do we really need another one?" Louis questioned, looking over all the empty glasses.

"I say that we do." Harry nodded. "What? Are you denying free beer now?"   
Louis gasped. "I would never."

"Thought so," Harry stood up. "Be right back, babycakes."

"Okay honeybun, hurry up!" Louis said after him as he watched him walk over to the bar by the other end of the pub.

Louis put his head in his hand, he would have to tell Harry about the wedding and how he could not be there. He really did not want to, but it was the right thing to do. But what if Harry got really mad at him? What if he walked off and never spoke to him again?

"You're deep in thoughts," Harry observed as he put down another pint in front of Louis. "What's up?"

"I—" Louis swallowed. Harry had sat back down, but this time significantly closer to Louis on the booth sofa. He could almost smell his cologne and the slight tang of beer on him.

"Is it about Theo?" Harry pressed gently. "Has he done something?"

Louis shook his head slowly, his eyes focused on Harry's green ones, that had gotten darker and his pupils bigger. He had not noticed the golden specs in them until now, they were very pretty. And his lips were very pink... Had they always been that colour? Or did Harry wear lipstick?

"Lou?" Harry whispered, now with only an inch or two between them.

"I—I can't—" Louis felt a sort of buzzing traveling down his spine and out to his fingertips. "I'm basically engaged, Harry."

"I know," Harry swallowed hard. "And I know I shouldn't, but..." He slowly but surely closed the distance between them, giving Louis time to back out, unless he didn't.

When their lips met Harry swore, he saw fireworks. Like those romantic movie kisses when their lips meet and immediately the sky behind them is filled with it. A warm sensation travelled from the pit of his stomach out into every inch of his body.

The kiss was chaste, not lasting more than a few seconds. When they separated Louis looked horrified.

"Shit—Fuck." Harry flew back on the sofa as if he had been thrown. "Louis I am so sorry; I didn't mean to—"

"No," Louis interrupted him. "It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"I should leave," Harry said, standing up and almost running out of the pub.

Louis sat still, putting two fingers to his lips softly where Harry's had been only moments ago.

A very warm feeling appeared in his chest. Was that shame, disgust? Or was it... Want?

***

"Crap, shit, fuck," Harry banged his head against the kitchen table with each curse falling through his lips.

"Harry for heaven's sake!" Liam grasped his shoulder, hindering him from banging his head again. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I kissed Louis," Harry groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"You did what now?" Liam asked, perplexed.

"I kissed Louis; my best friend that is fucking engaged." It seemed as if it was getting more real the more times he said it out loud. "He's engaged Li, I'm such a piece of crap."

"Hey now," Liam sat down on the chair next to his flatmate. "Tell me what happened."

And so Harry did. He told him about the kiss and once he started, he felt as if he could not stop. He told him about the crush he had on Louis and how he felt miserable that he was going to marry some guy that Louis did not even like, that he should dump him and be with someone better. Someone who would love him for all of his good and his bad, that would find his weirder side endearing and that could joke around with him.

"Sounds like you're describing someone like you," Liam said softly.

Harry looked up at him from where he still supported his head in his hands. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Liam nodded. "You heard me."

"But he's marrying Theo, Li." Harry said sadly. "And there is nothing I can do about it."

"Isn't there?"

"What do you mean by that?" Harry scrunched his brow.

"Show him what he's missing, what he could have." Liam suggested.

"Are you implying—"

"No I'm not saying you should make him cheat on Theo with you. I'm just saying, be honest with him. Give him a fair chance in this by telling him that you too are an option, Haz."

"I can't do that." Harry said quietly.

"Why? That's more or less what I did with Hugo."

"Well this I gotta hear," Harry said. "You just told me he used to date girls until you came around—Liam Payne did you snatch him from his girlfriend at the time?"

Liam looked a tad bit ashamed at that. "Well... Not really."

"Spill." Harry said, leaning back in his chair, ready to hear this story that had somehow flown over his head.

"Well... it was a long time ago. I was working at a High school at the time and Hugo's little brother was in my class, he was his brother's guardian with their parents gone. We had met a few times during school events, and I thought he was cute." Liam sighed, reminiscing in the memory. "He was dating this really pretty blonde girl at the time, I think they had been dating for half a year or something like that. Then on the day of his brother's graduation I decided that it was now or never, and I told him how I felt."

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"Well, at first he was a bit shocked, but that same night he called me. Said he wanted to meet, so we did. We went on a walk in the park, and when we sat down at a park bench to talk, it just kind of... Happened."

"Your first kiss was while he had a girlfriend? Liam!"

"I know," Liam's cheeks were turning a slight tinge of red. "But moral of the story, that night he broke up with his girlfriend, and two days later he asked me out. He said that nothing had felt so right as it did when we kissed, and that he didn't want to miss another moment of ut, What I'm saying is shoot your shot, Hazza, while you have the chance."

Harry sighed. "I'll talk to him, I guess. Before it's too late."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's with you today, really?"

"Hm?"

"Lou. Louis."

Louis shook his head, trying to clear his mind that was swimming. "I'm sorry Hazza, you were saying?"

Harry gave him a 'don't bullshit me' look from across the table. The fluorescent lights of the diner giving his face a pale glow.

"I asked you what's up with you today," Harry repeated. "You have been staring into space ever since we sat down in the studio this morning."

"Oh," Louis took a sip of his steaming cup of tea, glancing out at the still dark parking lot outside to avoid those piercing green eyes; afraid that he would admit everything right then and there if he did. "I'm just—tiered."

"Mhm," Harry said, not looking impressed. "Sure."

"Haz—"

"Lou you know that I'm here for you, whatever you're going through. And if you don't want to tell me that's—"

"You're not invited to the wedding," Louis blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I—What?"

"I am so sorry Harry," Louis felt as if he could hear his heart crack at the sight of the look upon his face. "I really, really am."

"You don't want me there," he whispered, almost more to himself than to Louis. "No that's... Fine."

He stood up, almost knocking his half drunk milkshake over in the process.

Louis stood up too. "Harry—"

"I gotta go," Harry cut him off. "I'll see you Monday, yeah?"

And with that he rushed out of the diner.

The sun had not yet risen, the frost glimmering on the asphalt in the light of the yellow streetlights. Harry walked as fast as he could manage without slipping. He decided to walk home, needed the fresh air and time to think. The cold air seemed to paralyze his airways as he walked briskly down the avenue, but he welcomed the pain; it kept him focused, from spiralling down in a fit of... he didn't even know what. Panic? Or sadness? No matter, really.

Before he knew it he had reached his apartment building, taking the stairs three at a time up to his and Liam's shared apartment at the third floor. Upon trying to unlock the door he realized that his hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, he grasped his key in both hands and managed to jam it into the lock, pushing the door open albeit with a bit more force than necessary.

Liam and Hugo sat tangled up under the blankets in the sofa when Harry entered. They looked up when he rushed past them into his bedroom, closing the door behind him he let it come. The tears burned as they made contact with his icy skin. He slid down the wall next to the door until he was sat at the floor, arms around his knees. And he let the tears come. He did not know why he was crying, really. It was just... It hurt that Louis, his best friend, did not want him to attend what was supposed to be the happiest day in his life. Had he read the situation that badly? Was Louis going to break up with him as a friend? The thoughts were spinning so fast inside his head he felt dizzy.

A soft knock was heard on his door.

"Harry?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself to get it together.

"I'm fine, Liam." He tried to get his voice to sound stronger than it was.

"I don't think you are," Liam said kindly through the door. "Can I come in?"

Harry hesitated, but uttered a small 'yes.'

The door opened slowly, and Liam poked his head through.

"Harry?"

"Behind the door," Harry sniffed.

When Liam caught sight of him, he let out a small sigh, closing the door behind him and slipping down to the floor next to his friend.

"What happened?"

"Louis is getting married in less than two months, to Theodore." Harry said.

"Yeah, I've heard. It's all over the papers." Liam said sympathetically. "Are you okay?"

"And Louis just told me I'm not invited to the wedding. But that's fine, I'm fine you know?" Harry sighed. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Liam put a hand carefully on his knee, but Harry did not pull away from the touch. "You're not okay, and that's fine. Not being invited must hurt."

Harry pursed his lips as he felt another rush of tears roll down his face.

"I'm just wondering—" He choked out. "What did I do wrong?"

"I don't think you did anything wrong, honestly." Liam sighed. "And I don't think this is Louis' decision either. I think that if he could choose, you'd definitely be there by his side."

"Are you-"

"No, I'm not just saying that to be nice." Liam said with such finality Harry had no choice than to believe him. "I think this has to do with Theodore."

"So you're saying you think that Theo forbid Louis to invite me?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily." Liam said. "I'm just saying that as little that I know about this Theodore character, I know he's a manipulative jackass. And paired with someone as willing and goodhearted as Louis... Is not really a good combination."

Harry nodded slowly. They sat quiet for a moment, the only sound coming from the radiator below Harry's window that buzzed lowly time to time.

Harry wiped at his eyes with his shirtsleeve, taking a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Why did this affect me this much?" He asked. "I mean, why did I just turn into such a crybaby?"

Liam let out a breath, putting his hand over Harry's, squeezing it.

"Because you care." He said simply. "You care so much that it barely fits inside of you. And especially when it comes to Louis."

Harry said nothing.

"Have you told him yet?" Liam asked quietly, afraid that he would step over the line.

"Told him what?" Harry turned his head, looking at Liam for the first time since he entered his room.

"That you're in love with him." Liam said.

Harry shook his head no. "I couldn't." He said. "I was about to, when we had finished the show today, it was a special one, a really good one. But... He just looked so glowing and happy; I couldn't bring myself to."

"Because you thought that he'd be sad if he found out?"

"Because he's about to be married, Liam." Harry sighed. "I don't want to put a wrench in his plans like that." He looked down in his lap. "He wouldn't choose me over him anyway. I'm living pay check to pay check and drive a piece of scrap metal. While Theo, he's—rich and handsome, drives cars costing more than all of my possessions together. I'm no match, and I won't let myself think that I am."

"But if you don't tell him how you feel, how is Louis supposed to know that he has a choice. If you don't present yourself as an option, you're taking that choice away from him. That is not putting a wrench in his plans, Haz."

"Thanks Li." Harry said, standing up. "I'm gonna go for a run, try to clear my head. You go cozy up with that boyfriend of yours."

"Oh, I will cozy up with him alright." Liam winked. "You know what they say, early bird gets the worm."

Harry threw his shirt at his face in response.

***

Time could behave so peculiarly; dragging by when you just want the day to end and rushing by at the speed of light when all you want is for everything to just stop.

That's how Harry felt. He had blinked, and they were already almost halfway through November. They were now forty-six days away from when Louis would say 'I do' to the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Time was going too fast.

Harry still had not told his best friend how he felt, much to Liam's disappointment. But it just was not that easy. Telling someone how you feel, making yourself vulnerable in that way, is scary. No matter who it's with.

"Hey Harry."

Harry looked up, only to see Louis stand by his desk, a small smile on his face, hands behind his back.

"Hey, Lou. You alright?" Harry gave a small smile back.

"I'm fine." Louis nodded. "Look, I know things have been a little weird lately with the wedding and all, and I know I've been a little distant. And I apologize."

"Louis it's fine-"

"So I was wondering if you'd want to come to the engagement party this weekend." Louis continued. He took an ornate white card with gold letters from behind his back, giving it to Harry.

Harry looked at him in chock. "But—I'm not going to the actual wedding, why give me an invite to the engagement party?"

Louis looked troubled for a moment, seemingly trying to find the right words.

"Look. Theo and I are going to have a very small wedding and reception and all that. But then my dad realised that he wanted something... bigger, I guess, before the actual wedding. For the press, mostly. Or that's what I assume, anyway. So he's hosting an engagement party for us, gala style. It's probably going to be filled with a bunch of pretentious self-loving asshats so I totally understand if you'd rather—"

"Lou, stop rambling." Harry fought the smile playing on his lips from breaking into a full grin. "Of course I want to come. I want to be there and experience all of this with you. Pretentious asshats or no. But..." He had to ask the question that had been burning inside of him ever since his conversation with Liam. "Does Theo want me there?"

Louis hesitated. "He... Doesn't know that I have invited you, actually. But what he wants shouldn't matter. I want you there, Hazza."

Harry could swear butterflies erupted in his stomach. He glanced down at the invitation still clutched in his hand.

"I'll see you Saturday, then."


End file.
